A Solution
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: Naoto has been working too much. She keeps forgetting things and having a fever. Kanji knows a way to get rid of this, but he is embarrassed of it. Kannao Kanji x Naoto One-Shot. Lemon. Fluff.


_**Title: A Solution**_

_**Pairing: Kanji Tatsumi x Naoto Shirogane(Kannao)**_

_**Rating: M for Mature. L for Lemon. F For Fluff.**_

_**AN: **__**Hello... Raine back here ;D This is a one-shot of Naoto and Kanji from Persona 4... As you can see. This is full of lemony and fluffy goodness... Very awesome...**__**This was my first lemon so bear with me. I am sorry if it's not the best... But Kannao is one of my fav shippings... so i had to make a one-shot for their cuteness...**__**So i hope you enjoy(: Have fun reading ;D**_

Naoto walked down the streets of Inaba, looking for Junes. "How am I lost? I should know this place like the back of my hand."

The girl walked down to find Tatsumi Textiles around the corner. She saw a familiar face, going up to it. "Hey Naoto." He smiled kindly, blushing lightly afterwards.

"Hi." She tried smiling, but ended up showing nothing but emotionless.

"Why aren't you at Junes yet?" The boy put down the broom, leaning against the wall.

"Hm. I just took a detour for a few seconds. I'll be heading there right now. You coming, K-… uh…" Naoto stopped midway through her words. 'His name is Kanji, right?'

"Something wrong?"

"N-No nothing, K-Kanji-Kun."

Kanji picked up the broom, took off the apron, and went inside. He came back out a few seconds later. "I'll walk with you then. I-Is that okay?"

Naoto nodded. "Sure."

Kanji and Naoto walked down the streets, turning each corner to get to Junes, Naoto just following his lead. 'What's wrong with me? I guess I've been working too hard lately.' She thought.

Kanji looked at the short girl. "How's work been lately?"

"Hm?" Naoto looked up at him. "It's been acceptable. Not bad. How have you been?"

Kanji put his hands in his pockets, walking a little slower. "Hasn't been too bad. Just been a bit lonely." Kanji smiled at her. "It's been awhile since I've seen Senpai and the others. I've been a bit busy too."

'He's been working hard too?' Naoto smiled at the thought. "Guess we're on the same page then."

"Heh, I guess." Kanji smiled, leading her into Junes.

"Hey guys!" Rise waved at the two. "Senpai's here!" She said, bouncing up and down while pointing at Yu.

"Nice to see you guys again." Yu smiled. "It's been awhile.

"Hey Senpai." Kanji said, smiling at him then smiling back at Naoto.

Naoto blushed lightly, hiding her face with her hat. 'That smile of his…' She thought while trying to speak to Yu. "Hello Yu-Kun."

"Hey Kanji-Kun and Naoto-Kun." Chie smiled at them, taking steak and stuffing it in her mouth. "It's been awhile." She said with her mouth full

Yosuke made a disgusted face. "Ew. Dude, chew before you speak."

Chie stomped his foot. "Don't tell me what to do!" She sat back down, eating more steak.

"Don't listen to him Chie." Yukiko said, trying to make her best friend feel better. "Well it's nice to see you guys again. Been awhile for both of you."

"Oh yeah. It has been awhile." Yosuke popped in.

"Nao-Chan!" Teddie came behind her, wrapping his arms around.

"Hey! Get your paws off of her!" Kanji yelled at the bear.

Teddie gasped. "I'm offended, Kanji-Kun! You won't let me touch, Nao-Chan. Even though it's been awhile. Are you jealous?"

Kanji blushed. "N-No! I-It's just personal spa-… I shouldn't be explaining myself to you!" He screamed, getting redder in the face.

Teddie frowned. "I am so hurt that Kanji-Kun HATES me. Nao-Chan! Hold me!" Teddie hugged Naoto, making her freak a little.

"Huh?!" Naoto looked over at Kanji for help. "Please let go. I feel uncomfortable."

"B-But Nao-Chan! At least let me rest on your chest." Teddie winked at her.

Kanji went over, pulling Teddie off. "Listen here furball!..."

Naoto coughed, getting the attention of Teddie and Kanji. "I am fine. Don't worry about me, Kanji-Kun."

Kanji put the bear down. "Fine. Whatever you want."

"Ohhhh..." Teddie teased Kanji like a young boy with a crush. "Anything SHE wants, huh? Do you like Nao-Chan?"

Kanji blushed at the idea, as did Naoto. "S-She's a good friend."

Naoto smiled at his answer. 'That's kind of sweet, but isn't he ignoring the subject?' She thought.

"Kanji! You're ignoring the subject! That means you do like her." Teddie winked at Naoto and Kanji, making both go really red.

"Uh… You need to shut up!" Kanji yelled.

Teddie smiled. "Kanji likes Nao-Chan." He kept repeating.

Naoto laughed quietly, bringing all the attention to her. "Something funny, Naoto?" Yosuke asked.

"N-Nothing." She laughed a little more, trying to hide it. "I guess I feel a bit better from work."

"Has work been tiring you, Naoto-Kun?" Rise asked.

"N-No. Not at all." Naoto said, trying playing it off. "I am fine Ri-…" Naoto forgot her name for a couple seconds. She finally remembered but Rise spoke before she could.

"Something wrong?" Rise tilted her head. "You don't seem alright, Naoto-Kun."

"I am fine." Naoto took off her hat, running her hand through her hair. 'Me being exhausted and over-worked has really messed up my brain.' She placed her hat back on her head.

Chie smiled at Naoto. "I bet you're tired, Naoto-Kun." Chie stood up, dusting herself off. "I'll take you to my place for a nap."

Kanji interjected. "I-I can!" He blurted out, making everyone jump.

Naoto was shocked, but eased it into a smile. "S-Sure." Naoto blushed, walking away. "Ready, Kanji-Kun?"

Kanji nodded. "We'll see you guys later. Bye Senpai."

"Bye guys." Yu smiled. "See you guys whenever we're all free."

Kanji nodded again. "Bye." He ran off after Naoto, who was a little ahead of him.

Kanji and Naoto walked back to his place, awkwardly. The crickets chirped as they walked uncomfortably back. "S-Sorry if I put you in a tough situation." Kanji spoke up, looking towards her.

Naoto kept looking forward, knowing Kanji was looking at her. "It's alright. It's wasn't a tough sit-" Naoto stopped walking, rubbing her head.

Kanji stopped as well. "Something wrong, Naoto?"

Naoto shook her head. "I am… f-f-…" Naoto fell to the ground, holding her head.

Kanji ran over to her, picking her up. He ran all the way to his place. He laid her down against the wall as he unlocked the door. He picked her back up, taking her inside. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Naoto woke up inside an undecorated room. She looked around and noticed a towel on her head. "W-What the-?"

"You alright?" Kanji leaned against the door pane. "You had a fever. I took you back here and tried to bring it down." Kanji went over to here, helping her sit up. He held the towel on her head so it wouldn't fall.

Naoto smiled, and then frowned. "Did you have to carry me all the way back here?"

Kanji smiled. "It's fine. It wasn't that far and you weren't heavy." He slowly helped her lay back down. "Are you feeling okay though?"

Naoto nodded. "Y-Yeah. But my head has been hurting a lot lately." Naoto stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Can I tell you something, Kanji-Kun?"

Kanji nodded. "What is it?"

"Work has really been stressing me out. After working none stop for consecutive days… It really takes a toll. I love my job, I'm not complaining about that. I just don't like all the hours I spend." Naoto sighed.

Kanji touched her leg, trying to be comforting. But this made Naoto blush. "I work a lot too, but it's when I am bored. So I don't understand fully, but I understand some. Sometimes I do something that makes all my pain go away."

What he said spiked Naoto's curiosity. "What is this 'something'?"

Kanji blushed. "I-It's nothing. Just forget it."

Naoto went by Kanji's face, making him drop the towel. "If it could help my exhaustion, I want it!"

Kanji sighed. "Trust me. You don't want to know. Now please relax and sleep."

"Is your way faster of healing me?"

"For me it is, but you're a different person. There are different factors going into this and it wouldn't be the same thing for y-…"

Naoto went even closer to his face. "If it works for you, it might for me. Please Kanji-Kun. I know I normally don't beg like this…" Naoto went away from his face, just sitting normally now. "But I need a solution to make me work harder and better without getting sicker."

Kanji groaned. "B-But… You're going to be scared of me if I tell you."

"Why?" This spike Naoto's curiosity even more. "I-I promise."

"Fine." He inhaled deeply then exhaled. "I-I… I relieve stress by…"

"By what, Kanji-Kun?"

"… Masturbating." He mumbled, making Naoto not hear him.

"What? Don't be ashamed of anything."

"I masturbate…" Kanji blushed, not giving her eye contact.

Naoto was shocked by this 'solution'. But she tried not showing her expression. "Really?"

Kanji nodded. "Just ignore what I said." Kanji stood up… to only feel a tug on his jacket.

"C-Can you…" Naoto took a deep breath. "H-Help me?"

"With what?" Kanji stopped, looking at her.

"With the solution…" Naoto looked up at him. She stood up, grabbing both of his hands. "Remember when you told me to make you a man?"

"Y-You remember that?!" Kanji blushed.

Naoto nodded. "Yes." She placed his hands on her hips. "If you make me a woman, I'll make you man."

Kanji blushed, trying to remove his hands, but her grip was too tight. "W-What are you saying?!"

"I've always liked you Kanji. Don't think I am using you to help myself and be selfish… Cause I'm not. When we first met, I didn't want to get to know you. Cause from afar..." Naoto looked up at him, standing up on her tippy-toes… "I already liked you." Naoto pressed her lips against his.

They stood there for a few minutes, but felt like seconds, kissing. Naoto pulled away, smiling. "Do you accept this, Kanji?"

Kanji nodded, pulling her closer. "Yes." He said as he kissed her.

Naoto's tongue asked for permission into Kanji's mouth. Kanji kindly parted his lips. They interlocked tongues, moving them around in unison. Kanji picked up Naoto, laying her on the bed. She smiled at him as he went down to her chest and neck area.

Kanji kissed her neck while slowly unbuttoning her jacket. "K-Kanji…" Naoto moaned quietly as Kanji worked at her neck.

He finally unbuttoned all those pesky buttons, removing the jacket by throwing it across the room. He groaned as he saw even more pesky buttons on her. Naoto smiled as she took off his jacket and helped him removing his shirt. She rubbed his stomach, nibbling at it.

Kanji got tired of being teased and unbuttoned her shirt, taking it off her, and throwing it down on the floor. Then he saw another obstacle. "Why do you wear so many layers?" Kanji groaned in frustration.

Naoto shrugged. "I don't know. Protection?"

Kanji rolled his eyes. He kissed her collar bone and went down to her stomach, nibbling at her soft skin. He went down to her pants and pulled on them with his teeth. He slowly removed the pants with his hands, purposely touching her legs to feel her soft beautiful skin. He then removed his own pants to make Naoto's worries erase.

Naoto smiled at his boxers, as she saw it tight in a certain region. Kanji took off her bra, admiring her perfectly shape breasts. He put his hand on his left breast, then went down to her right one. He traced his tongue around her nipple, slowly going around it, making it hard.

"K-Kanji…" Naoto moaned at the sensation building up in between her legs. "T-Take me. I feel s-so good."

Kanji nodded as he went down to her underwear. He took off his, revealing his hard member. He took off Naoto's underwear, putting it on the ground. Naoto looked at his erection, in surprise. "Something wrong?"

"It's big."

"Only eight inches when erect." Kanji smiled as he went over Naoto. "You ready? To feel better?"

Naoto nodded. "Y-Yes. I need to feel better."

Kanji nodded as he placed himself at her entrance. He took a deep breath, pushing in slowly. Naoto made a small squeak as blood came out. Kanji touched her face, making sure she was alright. "I'm here." He gave here a reassuring smile.

Naoto smiled, even though she was in pain. She trusted him. Kanji slowly went in and out of her, to make her a little loose. He wanted her to feel safe and be happy again. He didn't like seeing her in pain. So he knew doing this would hurt her at first, but he would see that smile come back from her.

Kanji felt her getting a little more comfortable and bigger. So he went a little faster, making her breasts move up and down to his rhythm. Kanji put one hand on the bed the other on her leg, pushing in and out. He finally gets a rhythm, going faster and harder… Making Naoto moan loudly.

"K-Kanji!" Naoto panted as he keeps going in and out of her tightening walls.

"N-Naoto." Kanji mumbles under his breath, making sure not to say it too loudly.

Kanji started going even faster and harder until he feels his muscles tense as he releases a small sign of his climax. "Y-You almost t-there too?" She asked as her walls tightened even more.

"Y-Yes. Release with me." Kanji smiled at her.

He went faster and harder as he finally released his warm seed into her as she released onto him. Their liquids mixed together as he pulled out. He laid right by her, grabbing the blanket pulling it over them. There was a moment of silence in the room, until Naoto broke the silence.

"I love you, Kanji." She blurted out, blushing. "I love you a lot."

Kanji smiled at Naoto, holding her closer to him. "I love you too. Do you feel better?"

Naoto smiled. "I appreciate your kindness." Naoto put her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I love yo…" Naoto fell asleep as did Kanji.

Kanji woke up to the smell of coffee. He got up, put his boxers on, and went into the kitchen. He saw Naoto making coffee with his jacket on. "Hey." She smiled, feeling more cheerful then normal.

"Hey?" Kanji went up to Naoto, kissing the top of her head. "I see you feel better."

She nodded. "Yes I do. I feel better. Work has been so stressful and I see why you do this to relieve yourself. It makes things much… better." Naoto got the coffee cup, handing it to Kanji as she took one for herself, blowing it.

Kanji smiled, swirling his mug. "I have a question…"

Naoto looked up at him. "Hm?"

Kanji grabbed her cup and placed his and hers on the counter. "W-Will you be my girlfriend?"

Naoto was definitely shocked by this, but it made her feel even better. Kanji went up to her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed as she finely decided to speak up. "Yes. Because I love you."

Kanji cupped her cheeks, blushing. "I asked you because I love you." Kanji laughed.

Naoto soon joined in on this laughing session. She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "You're the best, Kanji."

"You too, Naoto." Kanji held her closer to him. "Please don't leave me or hurt me."

"Same rules apply to you." Naoto nuzzled her head in his chest.

"Okay." Kanji moved his thumb up and down her back slowly. "I love you."

"Kanji…

…I love you too…"


End file.
